The Itsy Bitsy Spider and the Big Bad Bat
by Skywolf77
Summary: Peter's Class goes to visit Gotham City for a field trip. There he expects a little relaxation time but its soon interupted when Harry is kidnapped. So now he'll have to team up with the Dark Knight of Gotham if he wishes to see his best friend ever again. I'm not very good at summaries.
1. Ch 1-Spider-man Arrives in Gotham

A/N: First off I don't own any of this. And this is my first crossover story so, please go easy on the comments.

_**The Itsy Bitsy Spider and the Big Bad Bat**_

**Chapter 1-**_Spider-man arrives in Gotham_

It was just another so called 'normal' day for Peter Parker or better known as

Spider-man. Peter's class was taking a trip to Gotham City. Everybody knew about Gotham, for their colorful villains, and of Batman, Robin and Batgirl.

"Maybe if we're lucky, we'll see Batman!"

"Or maybe his bat mobile driving down the road in pursuit of a bad guy!"

The two boys in Peter's class exclaimed excitedly on the bus.

Peter just smiled as he stared out the window seat of the bus. This trip wasn't just a trip to Peter, but also a vacation for Spider-man.

'I hope Aunt May will be okay while I'm gone,' Peter thought to himself, as a paper airplane flew over his head.

A man in the first seat on the bus stood up and turned to face the class. He wore a tan suit with a blue and white striped tie. He was slightly muscled, quite tall, and in his forties. His brown hair was combed back and his misty hazel eyes surveyed the class.

"Class! Class! Now lets us not forget about Batman's partners, Robin and Batgirl," the Professor told them.

"Yes Professor Gryffindor," the whole class replied in unison and then started to laugh, even the bus driver.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Griffin not Gryffindor like in the Harry Potter francize! Dang it!" Professor Griffin yelled at the class, quite annoyed. "For a bunch of honor College students, you sure do have a hard time with names."

The whole class was still laughing about the whole Gryffindor thing they pulled on Professor Griffin.

5 hours passed slowly on the bus, leaving many of the kids to suffer from boredom. Peter's head was laying against the window. He was beginning to doze off when his best friend, Harry Osborn nudged him to keep awake.

"Hey Pete! Look there it is, Gotham City," Harry smiled, while pointing out the window to the upcoming city.


	2. Ch 2-An Unexpected Surprise at McDonald

A/N: First off I don't own any of this. And once again this is my first crossover story so please go easy on the comments. Also I'm sorry for the story taking so long. I share the laptop with my siblings and I'm a busy person. I just hope that the chapters I update are worth the wait. So enjoy!

_**The Itsy Bitsy Spider and the Big Bad Bat**_

**Chapter 2- **_An Unexpected Surprise at McDonald's _

The bus entered Gotham City, and already the students were stunned at how different Gotham was to New York. It was a little more gothic and dreary looking than that of New York. The bus suddenly stopped outside a McDonald's for lunch. The whole class exited the bus; some students, however, were limping because of a few reasons,

Their leg fell asleep and hurts like heck to walk on.

They sat on their leg, causing it to go numb and are now having trouble walking on it.

They got some serious leg cramps

The whole class got in line to order, once they got inside. While some of the kids waited in line, they talk to their friends about what they were going to do after some big tour of a company, which is why they came to Gotham in the first place. But all the kids knew that they had to be careful because Gotham is a dangerous place, especially at night. This McDonald was one of those new ones which had a TV and Wi-Fi, along with some nice seats. To Peter having Wi-Fi at a McDonald's was one of his dreams come true, since he never liked those coffee shops very much. Not since Doc Ock threw him into one with one of his mechanical arm(s), and causing him to land in a container filled with steaming hot coffee. (A/N: He was still Peter when Doc Ock did that.)

"Well Pete, I bet if they had a McDonald's like this in New York. I'd have to pay old Doc Ock to throw you in here and hope you land in another container of hot coffee," Harry said jokingly.

But Peter wasn't very amused by the joke. That whole incident is the reason why he doesn't drink hot coffee anymore.

"Why don't you try landing in a container of Star Buck's hot coffee and tell me how it feels!" Peter countered, while raising his voice a little.

Harry raised his hands up in defense. "Ok, ok. I get it. It wasn't a very pleasant experience for you."

"Yeah. Why don't you try having 2 degree burns for a few months. And then tell me if it was a pleasant experience," Peter muttered.

Harry gave a small smile and rubbed the back of his head. 'I guess it's still a little too soon to joke around on that, huh."

Peter nodded while having his arms crossed.

"Excuse me boys. But I believe your next in line to order," a man behind them told them.

The two turned around to see a tall, muscular gentleman wearing a black suit and blue shirt. He had black hair and blue eyes. He smiled at the boys. It was Bruce Wayne. Peter and Harry stared at the owner of Wayne Industries. Also one of Harry's dad's biggest business rivals. Bruce then pointed behind the boys. The two turned around to see a huge gap from where they were standing to the counter.

"HOLY CRAP!" the two boys exclaimed, with shocked looks.

Harry ran up to the counter to order. Peter turned back to look at Bruce, who was still smiling.

"I'm really sorry about this Mr. Wayne. I guess my friend and I weren't really paying too much attention to the line," Peter apologized, while rubbing the back of his head and blushing red with embarrassment.

"It's quite alright. I know what it's like to not pay much attention when you're with your best friend," Bruce replied while smiling.

"Yeah. But I'm sure you're a very busy man. So I'm really sorry for holding you up on your lunch break, Mr. Wayne," Peter smiled, while still rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Pete! What do you want? I'm buying," Harry called over to him and Bruce.

"A Big Mac meal with a medium sized Mocha Frappe," Peter replied.

Peter and Bruce then proceed up to the counter. Harry was holding the tray of food. Peter and Harry then started to make their way toward a table.

"Oh, and Peter," Bruce began.

Peter stopped in the middle of his tracks and turned to look at Bruce.

"I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other again real soon," Bruce finished.

He then turned to face the cashier and began to place his order. Shook his head and began to the table where Harry was waiting. The table had a TV near it.

"Dude, what was that about?" Harry asked.

"I wish I knew," Peter replied.

A news report then came on the TV. Peter and Harry turned to see what the news was on, while eating their food. On the news was a female news reporter with median length red hair and hazel eyes.

"There is still no sign of Spider-man. Officials are saying that he is taking some time off. Here are what some people we interviewed earlier have to say," said the female reporter.

The screen then changed to a woman a wearing a black hoody with a skeleton's head on it with her hands inside the pockets. Her jeans were ripped at the knees and she also had, black sneakers. (A/N: The skeleton head is Jack Skellington's head from the Nightmare Before Christmas) She had dark brown hair, with a light blue highlight in it, and blue eyes. And appeared to be no later than in her twenties.

"Yeah. I really can't blame him for taking some time off. I mean everybody needs some relaxation time, even the superheroes," the girl told the reporter.

"But what about the super villains and bad guys having a crime spree in the city?" asked the reporter.

"Well there are two things that the super villains might to do. One, they are going to try and track down Spider-man and beat the crap out of him for leaving them with nothing to do. Or, two, take a vacation themselves because even super villains need a vacation," replied the young woman.

"And what about the regular bad guys?" asked the reporter.

"I think the local authorities can at least handle the normal badies," the young woman replied.

"Well there you have it. We hope you enjoy your vacation Spider-man. Cause all of New York can agree that you deserve one more than anyone. This is Gale Crest, Live on Channel 3 Action news," said Gale, while talking into the microphone and facing the camera.

The T.V. then went to commercial.

"Spider-man hasn't been gone one day and the public already thinks he's on vacation?!" Harry told Peter shocked.

Peter took a drink of his Mocha Frappe, turned to face Harry, and then put his drink down.

"That's nothing compared to what JJ might put in the paper. He'll probably try to get embarrassing, unreal vacation pictures of him," said Peter.

"Ahahaha! Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry laughed and then smiled.

"When aren't I right," Peter smirked.

"Ok, now you're just trying to be a show off," Harry smirked back.

The two laughed, finished their meals and threw it away. They then started to board the bus with their other class mates. Peter took his usual seat by the window on the bus, and stared out it. Outside the window was Mr. Wayne, he stared at Peter with a knowing look in his blue eyes. Then a car passed by and Mr. Wayne then mysteriously disappeared. Peter stared in shock at the sight he just saw and Mr. Wayne's disappearing act. He turned to look at Harry, but he was too busy talking to another student. The bus started up and took off. Peter stayed quite with a shocked expression on his face all the way until the bus reached its next destination.

A/N: Ok, first off I did take that 'when a car passes by someone and they mysteriously disappear' from a movie. I can't remember which one, but it seemed like a Bruce Wayne thing to do. Also, I'm sorry about the 1st chapter being so short. I didn't know that it'd be that short on Fan Fiction, because it was longer when I first wrote and typed it. I'm open for ideas and suggestions. Please PM me and well work something out. Until next time.


	3. Ch 3-The Spider Arrives

A/N: I'm so sorry for the story taking so long. One again I share the laptop with my siblings and I'm a busy person. I just hope that the chapters I update are worth the wait. This one's a bit of a shorty. But please enjoy!

_**The Itsy Bitsy Spider and the Big Bad Bat**_

**Chapter 3-**_The Spider Arrives at the Lair of the Bat_

The bus was filled with kids talking and laughing, except for Peter who stayed quite the whole time since he left McDonald's. The way Bruce had looked at Peter with that knowing look in his blue eyes greatly disturbed him. Peter shivered at the thought of those piercing light blue eyes.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Parker?" asked a male's voice.

Peter turned around and saw Prof. Griffin.

"Yes Prof. everything's fine," Peter lied.

"You sure? Cause you've been awfully quiet since we left McDonald's."

"I'm sure."

The Prof. gave a worried look but then realized that he wasn't going to get anything else out of the young boy.

"We'll be arriving at our destination soon. Then after that we'll check in at a Hotel and, then the rest of the time in Gotham is yours. Just be back at the Hotel before dark, that's the only rule…..Well that and completely trashing your hotel room," Prof. Griffin told the class. He smiled at them and walked back to his seat on the bus.

Fifteen minutes passed, when the bus stopped in front of a building. The kids got out of the bus and stared at the tall skyscraper building. At the very top of the building was a sign that said, in white letters 'Wayne Enterprises.' But Peter wasn't looking at the building or the sign. He was too busy staring wide eye at the man who was standing at the entrance. It was the same man who had given him that disturbing look. There at the entrance to Wayne Enterprises, was Bruce Wayne himself….

A/N: Ok, I decided I'm going to add some things from a few of the other cartoon versions of Spider-man and the movies. Like Peter can shoot webbing from out of his hands like in the movie. And he has the watch from the Ultimate Spider-man. Only he made it and he doesn't work for SHEILD. For Batman, I'm just going to add a few parts from some of the older movies. I hope this turns out well. Tune in Next Time.


End file.
